Maverick Track Performance
Carlos Rodríguez Matteo Scala |first_entry = S11 Australian GP |final_entry = |races = 28 |wcc = |wdc = |wins = 2 |poles = 1 |fastest_laps = 2 }}Maverick Track Performance, also known its abbreviation MTP, is a Swiss GPGSL racing team. It was founded by team owner John Maverick. The team entered the GPGSL in Season 11, replacing the two-time champions Team Shadow. Racing History Season 11 Initially planned to enter earlier already, the team (back then known as Kult-Fernsehen.de Racing) suffered a set back when their factories burnt down. A cooperation with Aston Martin Racing saw the British team running the MTP liveries on their test cars in Season 9 and Season 10. Finally the team was ready to enter the GPGSL in Season 11, they were powered by Porsche engines and Dunlop tyres. Matteo Scala who was a test driver the previous season at Martini Paddock Racing was hired as one of the main driver, alongside him was the young Milos Ancevski, who had just one season under his belt. Team owner John Maverick and rookie Michael Soutsen were the test drivers. The team started with an amazing 3rd place podium by Scala right at the first round in the Australian Grand Prix, in the next round at the Malaysian Grand Prix Scala got a 4th place, but the higlights ended there, after five races Ancevski was dropped of the team due to poor results, he would retire from the series after that, Soutsen took his seat but would last only three races as he had to leave due to personal reasons, without many options in the market MTP '''hired veteran Gianluigi Silvestre to finish the season, in six races he retired at three of it. In the end of their debut season, '''MTP '''had one podium and 66 points, which meant the 8th place in the constructors championship. Season 12 For Season 12 the team didn't renewed Silvestre's contract, and after the end of MPR they signed Carlos Rodríguez, who had two pretty solid season in the previous years. Soutsen was back to once again be a test driver alongside Maverick. This situation would last only four races, as starting from the South American Grand Prix Soutsen would book a main racing seat at Christel VXR replacing the retired Jake Legge. The season started with a boom for '''MTP, Scala won the team's first race in the opening round at the Australian Grand Prix, while Rodriguez won another one in the next round at the Japanese Grand Prix. They would score two other podiums at the first five races, but the car couldn't handle the pace at the second part of the season. Scala also had some performance problems, finishing some races outside the points. In the end of the season MTP '''had two wins, six podiums and a pole position, a huge advance when compared with the previous year. Rodriguez finished with the 5th place in the drivers championship, while the team itself would finish with a good 5th place in the constructors championship. Season 13 For Season 13 the team hoped to keep their progress, and all the three drivers from the previous year were back, Scala and Rodriguez as main drivers and Maverick as test driver. Brazilian rookie Anderson Savio was hired as the other test driver, while the car saw a change of livery, with the green of the last season being replaced by red. Complete GrandPrixGames Super League Results (key) (Races in '''bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap; underlined races indicate most places gained) Gallery S11 MTP.png|MTP's season 11 car S12 MTP.png|MTP's season 12 car S13 MTP.png|MTP's season 13 car Category:GPGSL constructors